


Duck Tape Party

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, clyde is the best, fun night at duck tape, he eats part of it though, he gives you lots of food, he knows how to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You spend your evening at your secretly fun-loving boyfriend’s bar, enjoying the snacks and drinks he brings to you and watching the way he works.





	Duck Tape Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from bad–bad–man on Tumblr: Clyde and Reader enjoying a night at the bar. Reader is happy to watch Clyde work and he fills her glass with beer. Please and thank you!
> 
> A/N: My first Clyde fic where reader isn’t depressed! There are still nachos and onion rings involved though. And a headcannon Marisol and I talked about once a while ago.

Every Thursday Clyde knew he could count on one patron to visit Duck Tape and sit at the bar the whole time. Thursdays weren’t the busiest nights, but they weren’t the slowest either, so he knew the bar wouldn’t be empty, but having the one patron visit always brightened his day.

Five minutes after the bar opened, you stepped through the door and took your usual seat at the bar, where a plate of nachos already sat along with a glass of water. You couldn’t see Clyde anywhere, but he was probably in the back grabbing a few more things. And then there was one large hand covering your eyes.

A strained, unnaturally high voice spoke out, “Guess who?”

You smiled, “Hmmm, Mothman?”

This time the voice returned to the one you had ingrained in your mind, “No, I wish though. Try again.”

“Hmm, okay, I think I got it this time. Is it my amazingly handsome boyfriend who is part Sasquatch but is able to quietly sneak across a creaky floor?”

He spun you around on the bar stool, “The one and only!”

You stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss, “One day it actually is gonna be Mothman, I’m sure of it. But until then, I enjoy it being you. Also, it is unfair you can use just one hand to completely cover my eyes,” you grab his hand and kiss his fingers, “although I guess if you used both it would be a dead giveaway.”

“Like the one hand isn’t when there is only one other person in the bar.”

“Stop being so technical Clyde.”

He smiled, “I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you too.”

He kissed you once more and rounded the bar, “Usual to drink my dear?”

“Yes please.”

He reached into the small freezer and grabbed out a glass and filled it with your favorite beer and set it next to you glass of water. Every Thursday he keeps a few glasses in the freezer since he knows you like your beer really cold. He picked off some nachos, causing you to scoff and him to claim it was the boyfriend tax. You both laughed, and Clyde continued to make sure everything was in the right place behind the bar.

After a few minutes more people began to enter the bar, drawing Clyde’s attention to them. You just sat there, watching him work while you enjoyed the nachos and drinks in front of you.

There was something about watching the methodical way Clyde moved while making and pouring drinks that pleased and calmed you. What you enjoyed the most was when somebody ordered a shaken drink, especially when it was a new customer who didn’t believe he could make it. Clyde may be missing part of an arm, but he doesn’t let that stop him from doing what he wants. He has told you there were many lost drinks when he was practicing, but most of those were just water since he knew he would mess up, but now he is a pro. Somebody must have ordered some food since he walked into the kitchen. He came back out with a bowl of peanuts and a plate of fries and onion rings. The bowl was set in front of one of his regulars, and then he stopped at the taps filling up a new frozen glass with beer and carried both to you. You leaned over and grabbed the plate off of his arm where it was part balancing and part resting against his chest.

He set down the glass, “Saw you needed a refill on snacks and drinks. I’ll get you more water in a second. Is there anything else my favorite regular needs?”

You smiled at him, “A kiss would be nice.”

He walked around the corner of the bar, you chose this spot for a reason, and held your cheek while he gave you a short and sweet kiss, “Anything else darling?”

“Hmm, just one question. How do you expect me to eat all this after I just had a giant plate of nachos?”

“I don’t, some of those are for me.” He grabbed a few fries and put then in his mouth as he rounded the bar, then grabbed the empty glass and plate and took them to the washing area in the back. When he came back out he refilled your water cup and took an onion ring before walking off to check on everybody else. After he made his rounds and saw that everybody was satisfied he came over and talked with you for a bit, eating more from the plate, until another customer walked in.

A few more customers walked in while he was serving the first, and checking the time it was the beginning of the after dinner rush. Although rush wasn’t exactly the right word for it on a Thursday, probably only 8-12 come in between after dinner and closing normally. Friday has a larger crowd, which is why Clyde hired a few more bartenders for weekends, besides the fact that he could also have a night or two off to spend with you without having to close the bar.

With more patrons wanting drinks, you were pleased to watch Clyde do what he enjoys. You picked away at what Clyde left of the fries and onion rings, sipping your beer and water, thinking about how much you loved him. Clyde was the first person you really talked to after moving into town, you found Duck Tape while driving around town, exploring what it had to offer, and decided to visit that evening, a Thursday. You didn’t sit where you sat now, you sat in the middle of the long stretch of bar, and ordered your favorite beer and a plate of nachos. The bar was empty at that time, so Clyde decided to talk with you. He asked how you found yourself at Duck Tape of all places, and when you explained you were new in town and just drove around and this caught your eye, he laughed. He remarked something about how could this ordinary place catch your eye, that there wasn’t anything special about it to which you said the name seemed interesting, and that a one handed bartender was quite extraordinary. Then a lady walked in and Clyde came around to give her a hug and she kissed his cheek, and you felt disappointed for some reason. Clyde then introduced you to Mellie, his sister, who was hair stylist, and you no longer felt disappointed. Mellie sat and chatted with you while Clyde helped the customers coming in. You stayed until closing, and before you left Clyde timidly asked if you would like his number, so then you had somebody in town to contact in case of an emergency, just in case. You gladly exchanged numbers and you went home feeling happy you made two friends, and found a salon to go to. The next day Clyde called you and asked if you would like him to give you a tour of town, and you accepted while also joking about the number only being for emergencies. A few weeks later when you showed up to the bar Clyde had a bouquet of flowers for you, and not a just a generic pre-made bouquet from a grocery store or florist, it had to be custom made. Nervously, he asked you to be his girlfriend, and you said yes. Later he revealed that he thought generic bouquets couldn’t compare to your beauty so he went to a florist Mellie recommended and described the type of beauty he wanted to bouquet to embody, and that somehow the florist understood and captured his thoughts perfectly.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a cold glass being pressed to your cheek. You glared at Clyde because now your cheek felt weird, and he just laughed.

“Darlin, I’m closing up the bar, everybody has left. Did you enjoy your deep thoughts?”

“I did indeed. Do you need any help?”

You knew the answer was no, he could do it by himself, but you asked anyways.

He hummed in thought, “Actually, tonight I do. There is a bin with rags in it by the dishwasher, could you take them out to my truck, I need to wash them tomorrow.”

You did as asked even though you thought it was an odd request, and as you were walking out Clyde told you it was unlocked. As you were placing the bin in the truck you heard the door open and close, but thought nothing of it until you turned around and found yourself sprayed with silly string.

“Hey, not fair when I’m not armed!”

“Look under the rags.”

Lifting a few up you found two cans of silly string and immediately grabbed them. You spun around to find Clyde missing. Stalking around the parking lot, you spotted him by your car and sprinted after him. The two of you chased each other around until the cans were empty, and then sat in the bed of his truck laughing, picking off all the string, and sharing plenty of kisses. He told you the bar was all locked up for the night and he drove behind you on the way back to his trailer. When he carried you into his home you realized the fun for the night was just beginning, good thing you had Fridays off.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
